rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy
An OTer that has over 43k posts and goes by either Icyxos or IcyTheHedgehog. She started to forum in OT actively on July 17th, 2009, but her first post ever was made in MT on May 14th, 2009. She is also a faithful Boundist, following the teachings of the almighty Earthbound/PorkyTheHedgehog. Icy lives in the United States, and is extremely patriotic about her nation; thus, she hates seeing ignorant anti-American threads and posts, often getting into arguments with people. Icy is only known on OT for winning arguments against newbags and moderators, having older otters laugh at the faggotry displayed. Whenever Icy gets into an argument with a moderator or moderators, she manages to make them seem incredibly un-knowledgeable and just plain ignorant about their own forum. The worst example of this is when a moderator seriously had to ask Icy what the sub-forum, Forum Games, was because they did not know about it, or the horrors that FG contained. Other than that, she is only known for being one of the slowest active posters around. She is also the 2nd most wealthy otter to exist on OT, the 1st being Tnt91; this is due to Icy owning a fabulous Ice Crown. By having super swaggy hats such as the Ice Crown, many little kids from lmad like to stalk her and send shitty trades, only to be butthurt and super salty when she declines them. Icy obtained her Ice Crown back in 2011 for 55k robux; later on though, the Ice Crown's highest worth in robux as of 2013 was 2.6m. However, this is nothing in comparison to Tnt91, who at the time, was valued at 7-8m robux. The Gangster Hedgehog Life In real life, Icy is an 18 year old soon-to-be college student. She plans to go to the University of Texas at Dallas to study Game Design. Icy's hobbies consist of: playing video games, watching anime, reading books/manga, practicing piano, and Icy loves to do martial arts. She is a 3rd Degree Black Belt in Tae Kwon Do and was the 2nd best student in her entire school. She plans to study Judo/Jujitsu while in college because she wants to learn throws and other grappling techniques to be combined with her fast striking style. Icy's favorite games to play are: Thief: Deadly Shadows, Dishonored, Skyrim, and Fallout:NV. In general, Icy loves to play Sneaky games or RPG games. And even in RPG games such as Fallout:NV, she will play a sniper-based class or a class that sneaks mainly. This also carries over into MMORPGs, which Icy likes to play. Her favorite MMORPGs so far are: Runescape, D&D Neverwinter, and Tera. She wants to play Black Desert and Blade & Soul as soon as possible. In MMORPGs, Icy will usually play an assassin-like class or a class that makes use of: a greatsword, a halberd, a katana, or Icy will choose a class that makes use of dual-wielding. The Multiple Deadly Sins Icy is also a hardcore weeaboo/otaku also loves to watch Romance/Ecchi/Harem/Comedy animes, but is absolutely obsessed with anything to do with Kaichou wa Maid-sama!. She thinks it is the greatest Romance Anime/Manga to ever exist and wont hear otherwise. Icy's list of Romance/Ecchi/Harem/Comedy Anime and Manga Icy loves everything that has to do with The Creatures and has been watching them ever since 2011. This all started when a user from a OT Spin-off posted a video of two commentators that made a 3 hour "movie" in Minecraft whose names were Slyfox and Pbat. In the suggested videos section, there was a video were user GassyMexican, a member of The Creatures, and his friends were trying to complete a Minecraft parkour map called "Desert Temple." She also loves to listen to The Best Friends Zaibatsu, a group of complete scrublords, consisting of: Ameri-Matt, Angry Pat, Woolie the Liar & Pie Stealer, and lastly, Rising Super-Star Liam. Cool Fan Art Let's be honest now, who is as cool as Icy? No one! That's why she has amazing fan art done of her. Asdfgfdhsf.PNG K9aaHnI.png 12dd203385a4ec3d63cc80112ce250eb.png 0dd334Capture.PNG 0ddd7789.PNG 123444444444.PNG 1134123.PNG 86JLRsP.png 1234567.png Category:Popular Category:LMaDer Category:Famous Category:Award Winning Category:Female Category:Male Category:Biased Category:Cuntservatives